Watch Me Burn
by DivineJudgment
Summary: Witch. That's what they called me, wasn't it? Witch- evil, cold-blooded, malicious. They used to burn witches, didn't they? Burn. Yes, that's exactly what I'll do. Burn, burn, burn! Ashes, ashes, they all fall down.


**Author's Note:** My first Star Ocean story, and I gotta admit, I'm pretty darn proud of it. Not exactly my happiest story, but hey, it works. This is probably one of my darkest, if not my darkest story ever. Don't like angst and tragedy and that kinda stuff, then stay away! Just a little warning to you guys. Also, if Sophia seems OOC...well that's kinda the point, hehe. So please don't leave a review saying "Why was Sophia so weird?". If you don't understand that much then I completely failed with this piece (whomp whomp whomp).

**WARNING:** Dark themes, violence, blood, death

.:.:.:.:.

_W a t c h M e B u r n_

_.:.:.:.:._

Witch.

That's what they called me, wasn't it? Witch- evil, cold-blooded, malicious. They used to burn witches, didn't they? Burn. Yes, that's exactly what I'll do. Burn, burn, burn! I'll burn them all down, set their very souls on fire! Ashes, ashes, they all fall down _(dead)_.

.:.:.

She had watched them all die, picked off one by one. She was able to outlive them all, thanks to the genetic mutation performed by her very own step-father. She was sure to thank him personally once Death came for her, too.

Roger was the first to go. Why the youngest of them all perished before even Adray was baffling to her. He had always been so vibrant and full of life, it was chilling to see him lay on his deathbed still and motionless.

Adray was the next to go. He fought as long as he could, but he was much too old for most mortals. He was nearing 110 years of age and try as he may, his age was catching up to him. He died knowing he failed to find his daughter a bride.

Cliff and Mirage died side by side, together even in death. They had been out on a mission when they were attacked and though they were Klausians, they were no match for these advanced foes. They returned to the Diplo to say their final goodbyes to their closest friends.

Nel's death was perhaps the most gruesome. She had been sent as an emissary of peace to the kingdom of Greeton. But they would have nothing of peace. They tore her entire brigade apart, cut them down and cremated them. Nel was the only survivor. She crawled back to Aquios ashamed of herself and refused to be healed, choosing rather to die than live with the guilt. Soon after, Albel took his own life from the grief.

Peppita's death was tragic. She had become famous over the years for her endless bliss and limitless talent. But she was young and let fame go to her head. So when she opted to sign autographs instead of tending to the circus animals food, she didn't care. When her pet lion approached her with a lustful look on his face during a show, she took it as a challenge. When that same lion ripped its owner's head off, she asked God for forgiveness for her pride.

There were only three that remained: Maria, Fayt and herself. Maria was continuing Professor Leingod's research back on Earth, delving further and further into the depths of the forbidden. When her life was taken by the same symbol she attempted to cast, there was no one around to hear her scream.

Now, there was only Fayt and herself. They resided back on Earth, where Ryoko Leingod once lived. They had attempted to live normal lives, to forget the past and look only towards the future, but how difficult it could be at times. A messenger came to their home one day, and told Fayt of Maria's death. That was when he finally snapped. His Destruction gene awakened almost instantaneously. He grabbed the messenger by the face and crushed his skull, tossing him aside like trash. His fellow messenger stared in shock and anguish, until the fury overtook her and she avenged her friend once and for all.

Sophia watched from the kitchen as the entire event unfolded. And as she saw her husband crumble to the floor of the patio, she collapsed on the ground and sobbed. She had lost everything she once held dear. Her whole world had been swept away in one fell swoop.

She would get them back. She would avenge her fallen friends. She would make the entire universe pay for their sins. And she would start with this girl. As she approached the door, staff drawn and hidden from view of the female messenger, the woman merely glared at her, analyzing the brunette. As her hand glowed with the light of her mutation, the woman stumbled backwards and fell to the ground. As she lit the girl aflame and watched as she turned to ash, she cackled. Her task had only just begun. By the time she was finished, this entire universe would be begging for forgiveness.

.:.:.

Queen Sophia, that had such a wonderful ring to it, did it not? That's what she wanted her servants, her slaves, to call her from this moment on. Anyone who did not call her by her proper name would be destroyed on the spot.

She observed her entire kingdom from her throne. She had enslaved the entire Pangalactic Federation with her magical might. She ruled her minions with an iron fist, casting down those who were weak and those who could be just as strong as she.

She could hear the whispers within the cage that was her castle. "Witch", they whispered, "and what a wicked witch at that." And she would smirk as mischievously as she knew physically how and show them just what a witch she was.

Then there were the others. The people who knew her before she became what she was today. "She used to be such a sweet little girl", they would say, "such an innocent little girl." But her innocence had been consumed in the flames.

She had heard of a supposed mutiny on Earth, her own home planet. Her most loyal subordinate, Welch, a woman just as insane as she, had informed her of it. Earth had developed a weapon that could kill witches and were readying to attack their own queen.

"A weapon that can kill witches, you say?" Her Highness asked and then cackled. "Hmph, it looks like I'm going to have to obliterate my own home planet. Pity." But a weapon intrigued her. If she obtained this weapon for herself, she could gain ultimate power. She would be able to learn its secrets and find out just how witches could be killed. And with that knowledge, she could use their own advantage against them.

So she descended from her throne, something quite rare indeed, and clapped her hands once, signaling for her broomstick. The vehicle burst through the doorway and she floated onto it, placing herself comfortably on top. She waved her hand in the air, as if conducting an invisible orchestra, and altered her own appearance. Her flowing brown locks withered and shone a platinum white and her dress was doused in black as dark as midnight. If they wanted a witch, then she would give it to them.

.:.:.

Earth was surprisingly desolate. The streets were barren and lifeless, devoid of any human activity. How much the cities had changed since she had last paid a visit. She snaked her way through the shadows, searching for her rebellious servants. But they were ready for her.

They stood at the ready, the entire world at attention. Rows of men and women alike stood with guns poised neatly in a line, one right after the other. There were others who brandished swords and staves, on the opposite side of the gunners. The queen nearly burst into laughter. This was the army destined to defeat her? They were nothing more than a ragtag team of minutemen! What damage could they possibly do to her?

"Ring around the rosie, a pocket full of posie", she began to chant as she rounded the corner, "Ashes, ashes, they all fall down." The soldiers stiffened at the sight of their dictator. "So, my pets, are you ready to play?" The people's commander stepped forward and pointed at her, giving the order to fire at will. "Now, now" the sorceress reprimanded, "play with fire, and you're gonna get burned."

She raised her hand to the sky and shot a crimson beam that parted the storm clouds in two, and with that, rained down meteors onto the battlefield. The comets fell from the sky, sending skyscrapers cascading to the streets below. The destruction wiped out blocked all exits- this would be a fight to the death.

The bullets ripped through the air and tore at her dress, causing it to rip but they never managed to pierce her skin. She pointed her index finger at her foes and from her finger sparked embers that encircled the militia. In moments, the embers burst into a sphere of flames that incinerated the people caught in its grasp with ease. "Explosion!" She screeched, laughing as her victims turned to dust.

The bullets blazed through the air, slicing through her gown and hair, but never touching her flesh. Bullets could do nothing to a witch- shouldn't they know that already? What were they waiting for?

The frontline of defense finally charged at her, swords lifted high above their heads. She merely scoffed and snapped her fingers, summoning the fire demon, Efreet, to her side. "Yes, Queen Sophia, what do you wish of me?" It spoke, its voice shaking the ground beneath it's blazing boots.

"Dispose of them. Crush them. I want no one left alive." She glided backwards, avoiding the bloodshed. The demon nodded and began its task. It cleaved the first wave of troops in half, cremated the second wave and beheaded the third. There were no reinforcements, no one to come and save them from their doom. All they could do was stand and watch as their hopes died before their eyes.

Blood bathed the cracked earth of the city, crimson liquid spilling from the bodies being consumed by death. Blood instilled fear in most, while driving others mentally insane.

The Queen shook with the madness the blood brought with it. She dabbed her index finger into a puddle of it under her feet and brought it to her nostrils, inhaling the metallic scent. The aroma brought her back to that first day of insanity, the first of day of her ultimate revenge. Now, she realized, she finally had a chance of achieving her ludicrous dream.

She snapped her fingers, dismissing Efreet. She would finish off these maggots herself. But she found the only one left before her was a young girl. Why, she couldn't have been more than a teenage fresh from high school! The pure sight of a child being in the midst of this chaos made her shriek with laughter.

"Tell me, child, are you this 'ultimate weapon' I keep hearing about, hm?" The empress asked, swiftly approaching the blonde. The girl nodded. "I am Maka Albarn, and this is my weapon, Soul Eater. My mama created me to destroy any and all witches. But now look! You killed my mother, you wicked witch! I'll kill you where you stand!" She pointed her weapon, a large scythe contrasting her height, at the witch.

"Fine, you can try all you want to kill me. But let me ask this first- are you prepared to put your life on the line?" Her opponent nodded gravely. "Then let's begin."

The sorceress materialized her crescent rod and swung, narrowly missing the teenager's hair. The hunter struck back by swinging her scythe, but was no match for the witch. She merely blew her away with a spell. "Hmph, is that the best you got, little avenger? I would've thought better from someone who was a human weapon."

The girl stopped and smirked, steadying her stance. "True, I may be a weapon," she started, her grin growing ever so steadily, "but so are you." The Queen's eyes widened.

"I told no one to _ever_ call me that. You think I wanted to be a weapon? Do you think I wanted people to walk around calling me a witch simply because my parents mutated their own baby? That's it, play time's over. Prepare to die, wretch!" She charged at her foe, her staff ablaze with dancing flames.

But her enemy was ready. She charged forward, encasing her scythe in a brilliant prism of light and color. They met at the center of the battlefield as their weapons met each other. The staff split in half, the scythe splicing down through her chest and cutting off all hope of survival. The last sound she heard was the sound of metal clanging to the ground and the _drip drip_ of her blood against the shriveled earth beneath her feet.

Maka stood, face gazing downwards towards her deceased foe. She had avenged her mother, but her heart was heavy. She was the only other weapon in this entire universe, and she killed her in a fit of blind rage. Was she truly any different from this witch that she hated with every fiber of her being? Hadn't this all started with the same sort of revenge that it had ended with? Life was merely a cycle of life and death, right and wrong, heaven and hell. And now, standing in the blood drenched graveyard that was New York City, she was no longer sure if that cycle could ever be broken.

.:.:.


End file.
